Salto Alto
by Mili Black
Summary: Eis o problema de Rukia: ela seria capaz de subir em cima daquilo? /Oneshot


**Salto Alto  
><strong>_Por Mili Black_

* * *

><p>Era difícil acreditar que aquilo era mesmo o que diziam ser.<p>

Qual seria o tamanho daquela ponta? Doze centímetros?

Não... Pequeno demais.

Rukia segurou aquele sapato – céus, era quase impossível dizer que aquilo se chamava sapato –, e olhou bem para ele. De fato era bonito. Preto e brilhante, completamente liso. Tateou aquele acessório por alguns momentos, tentando de alguma forma adivinhar se ele não a machucaria.

Ora essa, Kuchiki Rukia preocupada se sapatos lhe fariam calos? Logo ela, que manuseava a espada como um homem?

Quem diria...

Jogou o sapato ao chão, que ficou encostado ao outro do par e suspirou penosamente, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

Estava sentada naquela cama, naquele quarto, há precisamente meia hora. Momentos em que, terrivelmente, passara divagando seriamente se deveria calçar aquela monstruosidade que – teimavam – em chamavam de "salto de bico fino". Tudo bem, eram sandálias bonitas.

Mas com certeza, ficaria mais lindas ainda calçadas nos pés de outra pessoa, e não nos dela – definitivamente, não nos dela.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos – mais que o habitual – e suspirou novamente, só que dessa vez tomando coragem.

Resolveu encarar como uma missão. Afinal, aquela comemoração realmente era importante – tão importante, que a tontura ameaçava vir quando pensava no assunto. Era estritamente necessário que ela calçasse aquele monstro sobre um salto terrivelmente alto, onde seus pequenos dedos ficariam tão apertados.

Ela não queria calçar aquilo.

Então, de forma muito penosa, puxou as sandálias de muito mal jeito e colocou seu pequeno pé dentro, sentindo imediatamente os dedos ficarem apertados, para logo depois fazer isso com o outro. E como se tivesse fazendo um enorme sacrifício terminou de calçar.

Agora, a segunda missão. Provavelmente a mais difícil.

Ficar em pé.

- Vai Rukia, você consegue. – E num ímpeto de coragem, se levantou de uma vez.

Uma pena, por maior que sua motivação fosse, não era concreta. Não havia como a pequena usá-la como apoio para ficar em pé, e então, tristemente, caiu novamente sobre a cama.

- Raios, Rukia! Você consegue! – Exclamou para si mesma, batendo na própria cabeça. – Quantos monstros você derrotou? Quantas vezes você quase morreu?

E, como num ritual para lhe dar coragem, deu três palmadinhas em cada panturrilha.

- Dessa vez tenho que conseguir! – E se levantou mais uma vez.

Um segundo. Dois. Três.

E ela não havia caído.

Um sentimento eufórico tomou conta de seu coração, quando percebeu que havia ficado em pé sobre aqueles catorze centímetros de salto bico fino.

- Estão vendo, hm? – De forma um tanto doentia, sussurrou para os próprios sapatos. – Eu disse que iria conseguir!

Renovada pela conquista, Rukia se viu tentada a dar alguns passos. Nervosamente, ela ousou fazê-lo – e ousou ainda mais: andar numa linha reta até a porta do quarto.

- Vocês não são de nada, sapatinhos. – Estaria Rukia ensandecida pela raiva? – Eu vou andar até lá, em cima de vocês!

Então, ela foi.

Desajeitada, desengonçada, desastrada. Com extrema dificuldade e, tão devagar, que uma tartaruga poderia morrer de tanto esperar – e tartarugas podem viver por mais de cem anos. Mas Rukia poderia viver por muito mais. Então, bem, não era nada com que ela não pudesse lidar...

Um passo na frente do outro. Cuidadosa. E com muito sacrifício – e com muitas menções de palavras grandes –, ela conseguiu.

E Rukia não podia sentir-se melhor: havia mais um número na sua lista de vitórias. E com um sorriso aberto, ela se esqueceu da extrema dificuldade que foi andar sobre aquilo e pulou de alegria. Mas havia um porém: aqueles saltos não deixavam seus movimentos livres, como as sandálias que normalmente usava. Então, seu pulo foi tão delicado quanto o mergulho de uma baleia.

Mas foi como uma criança que Rukia se sentiu, ao cair com tudo no chão. – Afinal, o que mais ela poderia esperar?

Ela estava acabada. Derrotada.

Os saltos haviam vencido-a, por desistência.

- Que droga... – A morena se lamentou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

E Rukia suspirou tristemente, mais uma vez naquela noite.

- Rukia?

Um homem de cabelos alaranjados entrou pela porta e sua expressão foi de completa descrença ao ver a cômica situação que passava na sua frente: Kuchiki Rukia, uma exímia shinigami, a vice capitã do décimo terceiro esquadrão chorando copiosamente no chão, onde estava sentada de forma infantil.

- Ichi... Ichigo? – Ela o fitou, com os grandes olhos azuis esborrando em lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? – Ichigo se jogou ao chão junto da morena, lhe dando um caloroso abraço.

- Não faça isso. – Ela resmungou, entre fungadas. Seu rosto estava apertando contra o peito do rapaz. – Vai amassar sua camisa.

Então, um grande "ah" saiu da boca de Ichigo.

Ele havia entendido.

- O que aconteceu para você chorar assim? – O ruivo afastou o rosto da morena do seu peito, e encarou, cheio de pena, para aqueles olhos.

- Eu não consigo... Ficar em cima do salto!

Ichigo tinha seus olhos esbugalhados.

Então era isso...

Saltos?

Daí que ele cometeu o pior erro de um homem: rir de uma mulher desesperada.

E ele riu.

E como riu.

- Não ria de mim! – A pequena, agora alta pelos saltos, gritou enraivecida. – Como você pode? Eu aqui, chorando... – Seu descontrole apenas aumentava na proporcionalidade à forma como o riso do ruivo crescia.

- Idiota! – E o termômetro dela estourou.

Socos, ponta pés – deve ter doído terrivelmente, principalmente com aquele salto que ela estava. Pobre Ichigo. Além das tentativas de esfolamento, tendo como instrumento principal as unhas de Rukia.

É.

E logo, via-se um homem com roupas amassadas, lábios inchados – e cabelo arrancado! – além de diversas marcas roxas pelos chutes com o salto.

- Você ficou louca? – Gritou, mais por dor que por raiva. – Eu apenas ri! Isso dói muito!

- Essa é a dor em meu coração, idiota. – E ela virou a cara, limpando de forma desesperada as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer.

Porém, ao ver a garota shinigami chorando a sua frente, parecendo tão inofensiva...

Suspirou.

- Não fica assim, Rukia. – O tom antes tão irritado, estava doce. – Me desculpe.

E isso chamou a atenção da morena, que o observou. E foi aí que ela notou as terríveis marcas que havia deixado no corpo do ruivo. E mais uma vez, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Me desculpe também, Ichigo! – Então, num gesto completamente espontâneo, ela jogou os seus braços ao redor do ruivo e o abraçou efusivamente. – Eu me excedi novamente!

_Novamente._

Essa palavra estava marcada na vida do ruivo.

Então, ignorando a terrível dor física, - quase mental -, que o assolara, ele passou os braços ao redor da morena de forma protetora.

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. – E passou a mão delicadamente sobre os cabelos negros, mesmo que isso fizesse latejar de forma ruim todas as partes do seu corpo.

Depois de alguns momentos, nesse estado de graça que os dois estavam – jogados ao chão, com um Ichigo completamente rasgado e arranhado somado a uma Rukia amassada e chorosa –, os dois se afastaram.

E um olhar cúmplice ali fora trocado.

- Se eu soubesse que ficar grávida traria todos esses problemas... – Ela sussurrou, enquanto acariciava o rosto do amado com as pontas dos dedos.

-... Você não escolheria outra coisa. – Ele completou a fala da jovem, com um tenro sorriso. – Não é?

Rukia retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você tem toda a razão. – E suavemente, a morena plantou um beijo nos lábios dele. – Me desculpe por isso.

- Eu não teria me casado com você, se não soubesse que teria de agüentar suas pancadas. – Ichigo brinca, fazendo a garota sorrir.

- Eu sei. – Rukia afirma. – Agora, vamos. Ajude-me a subir em cima disso... – E apontou para os seus pés.

Ichigo seguiu com o olhar, e por incrível que pareça, deu uma boa porcentagem de razão a Rukia.

Céus, como mulheres calçam essas coisas?

- Por que você quer calçar isso? – O ruivo perguntou.

- Eu não quero. – A morena estalou a língua. – _Eu preciso. _Afinal, vamos comemorar a minha gravidez hoje. Além da sua família, todos os capitães estarão aqui. Preciso estar apresentável. – Então, ela olhou para a roupa rasgada do homem a sua frente. – E você também.

Então, Ichigo sorriu.

E mesmo largado ao chão, ele apreciou a forma como sua esposa era atenciosa, em relação a essas comemorações. Coisas típicas de uma nobre. Ele também tivera que se acostumar com aquilo.

- Então, preciso que me ajude a andar com esse sapato.

Prestativo, Ichigo se levantou, levando Rukia consigo até que ela conseguisse se manter em pé sozinha.

- Você fica alta. – Ele comentou, ao perceber que a morena estava no nível do seu nariz.

- Por isso que é complicado ficar em cima disso. – Rukia exclamou, olhando para os próprios pés.

Sua motivação em ficar em cima _daquilo _diminuiu por algum momento, mas agora estava puramente revigorada.

- É tão alto, o bico é tão fino... – Exclamou, mexendo um dos pés. – Machucam meus dedos.

Mas aconteceu algo que Rukia não esperava. Nem em um milhão de anos. Entretanto, era deveras interessante. Talvez até, deliciosamente refrescante. Surpresas sempre agradam, principalmente vindas de Ichigo.

Logo, uma Rukia se encontrava amassada contra a parede mais próxima. Ichigo estava pressionado contra si, enquanto ele – atrevido como sempre fora – havia tomado uma de suas pernas nas mãos, encaixando o quadril no dela.

- Acabei de achar uma utilidade. – A voz do ruivo sempre era rouca, porém, ficava especialmente sensual quando era sussurrada no ouvido da morena.

Rukia pensou rapidamente por um momento. A festa começaria às oito horas, e ainda eram sete e quinze...

Bem.

Quem diria...

... Saltos.

Com Ichigo como apoio... Definitivamente, Rukia poderia _sim_ ficar em cima deles.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Isto foi um surto, história velha. Vocês sabem, eu não consigo ficar sem escrever. Não foi revisado. E eu realmente amo reviews.  
>coments?<p> 


End file.
